ITOOSHI II
by Chibi Kaijuu-sama
Summary: The conclusion to ITOOSHI


ITOOSHI II  
By Odango  
  
Well as a request from my imouto-chan Marsmoonstar I have decided to write a continuation to ITOOSHI that will take place a few years after the last one. Enjoy!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I can't believe how big he's gotten.  
  
His unruly brown hair.  
  
His piercing prussian blue eyes.  
  
His grin as he plays with his father.  
  
Aino-chan as Usa calls him.  
  
Heero Yuy Maxwell.  
  
My perfect little boy.  
  
My son.  
  
Usa's son.  
  
Duo's son.  
  
I know those two will tell him the truth someday.  
  
Someday....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We silently stood before the grave.  
  
All five of us.  
  
Plus one.  
  
We don't say anything.   
  
Just stare.  
  
A sad smile found its way on my face as I bend down and place a rose on the grave.  
  
Itooshi.  
  
Five years later I still find myself deeply in love with him.  
  
A tear makes its way down my face but I make no move to wipe it away.  
  
A small hand finds its way into my trembling one.  
  
I look down into prussian blue eyes.  
  
The same eyes I fell in love with the day he was born.  
  
Aino-chan.  
  
The same eyes as Itooshi.  
  
"Mama? Who is that?"  
  
I stiffen.  
  
I knew this day would come.  
  
But would I be able to handle it?  
  
I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up.  
  
Shinigami.  
  
Duo.  
  
My husband.  
  
He smiles at me with a nod.  
  
I look at the others.  
  
They also smile as they nod.  
  
I smile back.  
  
I bend down to my son's eye level and take his hands in mine.  
  
"Aino-chan, this man was your otousan."  
  
I can see the confusion in his eyes already.  
  
"He died before you were born, before we were to get married."  
  
Now is eyes show shock.  
  
"Your uncles were his friends and your papa was his best friend. They all grew up together like a family."  
  
He looks at his papa and uncles before focusing on me again.  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Just like you kiddo" my husband says bending down beside me.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai. Same hair, same eyes and same smile. You're an exact replica of him. Read what it says on his headstone."  
  
Our son nodded and turned to the headstone, reading it out loud.  
  
"Hiiro Yuy.   
Beloved friend, partner, lover and father.  
He will always be remembered, loved and missed.  
Eien ni."  
  
Tears fall down my face.  
  
All our faces.  
  
Itooshi.  
  
Kami we all miss you so much.  
  
My husband wraps his arms around me.  
  
I'm shaking.  
  
I look at my son.  
  
A tear slides down his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watch them cry.  
  
They shouldn't be crying.  
  
I never meant to make them cry.  
  
Silently I made my way to my son and kneel in front of him.  
  
We lock eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gasp.  
  
I'm seeing things.  
  
It can't be.  
  
Please someone tell me I'm dreaming.  
  
Itooshi?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(3rd persons P.O.V)  
  
Usagi gasped at the sight before her. There stood her son and his father. Prussian blue clashing with its twin. It was strange she knew demo unreal at the same time.  
  
"I..Itooshi?" Usagi hesitantly called. The man looked over at her and smiled the same smile he did before he died causing her to choke on her tears.  
  
"Hai koi. It's me."  
  
New tears sprang into her eyes but she ignored them. She felt Duo's arms tighten around her.  
  
"Hiiro? Oh kami tell me we're not seeing things" Duo said looking at his long time dead best friend.  
  
"You're not seeing things minna. I was granted a few minutes to visit" Hiiro said. He smirked looking around. "Still the same ne guys? Not that I havn't been keeping watch over you all but I have." He turned his attention back to the little boy before him. "Especially you Heero."  
  
"Tousan?" Heero questioned. Hiiro nodded. The little boy gazed intently at the man before him.   
  
Usagi, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei watched silently as father and son gazed at each other for the first time. They watched as Heero slowly began to smile then went into a full grin.  
  
Hiiro laughed. This may be his kid but growing up with Duo seemed to have rubbed off on him. He smiled.  
  
"Gomen musuko but I got to go now."  
  
"Why?" Heero asked, tears in his eyes. One fell down his face but Hiiro wiped it away earning gasps from everyone.  
  
"I'm needed back in heaven musuko. That's where I can watch over you always" Hiiro said.  
Heero nodded throwing his arms around his father. Hiiro held his son tightly as he cried into his white shirt. He looked up as Usagi and Duo approched them and stood up holding his son with him.  
  
Hiiro kissed the top of his son's head before handing him to Duo. "Take care of them Duo. I know you've never let me down before so don't start now."  
  
"Never Hiiro. I'll protect them with my life" Duo said. He held out his hand to Hiiro who took it. The two shook firmly before smiling at each other.  
  
Hiiro's gaze wondered over to the other guys who smiled as they saluted him. He chuckled saluting him back. His gaze fell on the slient Usagi. He smiled softly at her. He bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips.  
  
Usagi felt a tear slide down her face as he kissed her. He pulled back and locked eyes with her.  
  
"Aishiteru Usa. Forever and a Day" Hiiro whispered as he began to disappear.  
  
"Aishiter Hiiro. Forever and a Day" Usagi whispered before he fully disappeared.  
  
The six people stood in silence until they slowly began to smile.  
  
They wouldn't shed anymore tears for the friend they lost. He will always be watching over them.  
  
Always.  
  
THE END  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Review and tell me what you think minna. JA! 


End file.
